Rewind Hybrid Rainbow
by Jjah-Jjah
Summary: While on a road trip by the sea, Mamimi meets a familiar metal god. Set post series [One Shot].


It is I, Jjah-Jjah! I wrote this thing because of an inspiration I had in the shower. It took about forty-five minutes.

So, yeah. This is probably the shortest/quickest thing I've ever written in my life. I really tried to make it seem like the series, kind of random, like human thought. I hope this fic does FLCL and the characters justice.

There's no Naota or Haruko here, sorry. This is a Canti and Mamimi fic. I've never seen one before, so I though one should probably exist. See what you think. You have to admit, Canti and Mamimi have some sort of relationship, even if it's only a god and worshiper kind of thing… Anyways, don't fame me too badly.

And sorry this is so short. It's just what was in my head, I thought adding anything else would ruin it. Adios then!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue. If you do, I'll kill you too.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rewind Hybrid Rainbow

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Snap.

So went the shutter on the first click. The others were similar, but not the same. There was something about the first picture on a roll of film, the first time that the button is pressed after loading that makes it different. Something unreal and halfway magical. The world can be turned in the opposite direction with a lens. What you see is what all of the world will see. You mold their perceptions with your own.

Click. The second picture was different from the first. The sculpture of the sea-serpent glowed, half in shadow, half in light. His bronze mouth was open wide, sharp teeth cutting through the air, but he was not roaring.

"Lord Shio, of the tides. He swims just beneath the waves, just beyond the tide-line. He spreads the seashells when the tide is up, and longs for them back when it is down. Sometimes a human being will come along and take one of the shells and take it home, never to see the sea again. Whenever this happens, Lord Shio sheds a tear of pure sorrow, and the ocean becomes even more salty…"

Click, so went the third picture. Mamimi blinked, and circled the statue. Perhaps she could catch the sea-serpent crying if she tried hard enough. A head tilted, a cigarette lit, a girl turned her back and sat at the base of the statue. He wasn't crying now. If she turned her back to him, and didn't look, maybe he would work up a few tears in private. She stared out over the waves of the ocean in the distance. She could hear the remixed song of the waves as they hit the beach and were absorbed into the supersaturated sand. The sun was setting red and gold, and the white horses on top of the waves looked like they were on fire. Mamimi stood. The cigarette shattered as it hit the ground.

"Burning horses of Lord Shio!" She cried, looking to the heavens the sun had already departed from. Her arms spread wide to catch any falling objects, one hand clutching her camera. "Hear me! Hear my greatest wish!" She spun around till the world tilted and danced, vibrating like sound waves from an electric guitar. "Send a god to me, to guide me down the solar path! Show me how many things can fit within my camera's eye! Show me where to go! Show me, horses of Lord Shio, show me!"

She pointed her camera towards the statue without looking and Click, went the forth picture. The god had spoken. The truth was captured in her lens for all to see. Nothing could disturb such perfect truth! A section of the world had been unwrapped and revealed just before her. All she had to do was open her eyes and look.

Coffee eyes opened, and look they did.

There, sitting on the back of Lord Shio, was another Lord. Black wings of fire held sway over all the colors of the cosmos. A black screen reflected the color of the sunset. The brilliance in front of her eyes was stunning, it took her breath away. Nothing could compare to the god of dark flame, the demon upon world's destruction winged like a fallen angel. The divine Lord Canti.

Mamimi, looked, stunned like an animal caught in headlights. She was the oracle of a radiant and unwitting god. Surely no other, none of the idiots she had gone to school with, not even Ta-kun could feel the light like this. It was a gift that only she could open, a candy that only she could savor. Chocolate-popcorn flavored jellybeans were one thing, but this was another, no mistake.

"Lord Canti!" She called, and held out a hand and smiled. "You've come to help me, right? To show me what things can be reflected in this lens of mine! We'll see the world together my Lord! We can see everything, and all, and show everyone what truly walks around them! We won't be like the others because we see from a different point than they do; that's why everyone else isn't here, Ta-kun and all of them! They couldn't find this statue of Lord Shio, or his horses of fire! They couldn't see it! They didn't know! This place doesn't exist for them, because they don't even know how to see!"

A wind came in from the sea, and boiled over like a pot left on the stove for too long. The grass bowed flat to the earth, and the skirt of the Oracle of Lord Canti blew up, and rippled like a flying fish. A few black angel feathers fell down and braided themselves into her pink ember hair. The moment was captured for all time in the eyes of the gods; there was no need for a camera.

"Will you come with me, Lord Canti? Will you inspire me with your song? Will you help me show the world how to see?"

Lord Canti tilted his head, as if thinking very hard about something to do with the origin of Atlantis, a place where Lord Shio no doubt visited regularly. And in one fluid motion, his arm swung towards his oracle, hand outstretched and reaching. Mamimi grinned like a Cheshire cat, and rushed towards him, meeting his hand halfway.

While she, a mortal, stood grounded, he floated down softly to earth on black wings. "Canti, Lord of Fire." The oracle murmured, and fell forward into the arms of a god. They stood there, the farewell gestures of the sun lighting them up in classic anime silhouette profile and a single human tear fell to the ground.

Mamimi looked up into the eyes of her lord and he looked at the silvered track of a single tear. "The world will be ours then…" She smiled, and leaned up, pressing her lips against cool metal.

Then, as if spirited away, the two were gone. The park around the statue was empty save for a few feathers and a cold cigarette butt. The sun followed suit, and disappeared, winking out, the last candle on a dark night. Soon, the stars came out, and their lights skipped along the skin of Lord Shio, making him sparkle like a god.

The sea-serpent was not crying, he was not roaring…

He was smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright then. Thanks for reading. Just so you know, "Hybrid Rainbow" is the name of the song that plays when Mamimi sees Canti for the first time and decides he's a god. Alrighty then! Please leave a contribution in the little box! (Review!)

Tata, JJ


End file.
